Not The End I'd Wish For
by Optimus365
Summary: Circuit has spent years fighting a war that had ended years ago. She has also been hiding a special secret for even longer. When a new decepticon discovers how to control her, it could finally be her turn to loose her rebellious attitude, which has what's been keeping her fellow autobots alive and pushing. Will she overcome it and get them all out in time? Rated M in case.
1. Three Things I Know For Sure

There's only three things in this universe that I know for sure.

Megatron is a pit-spawned, backstabbing son of a bitch that has no soul, no conscious, and no real feelings for anyone besides himself.

The Autobot's should've won the war. The reason for the loss wasn't anything other than them being human. Megatron discovered their weakness, and used it against them, finally.

Ravage will _always_ catch you, and return you to the Oh-So-Mighty Lord Megatron.

I mean, I don't know how she does it. I'm a human, I'm small. Yes, she's about the size as I am, but that doesn't mean I can't sneak around her. I don't understand how the fuck she can see me crawling through all this junk.

"Ravage, let _go!_" I tried to yank my shirt straps out of her mouth, only receiving a ferocious growl from the disgusting feline. "Oh, bite me you pussy. Everyone knows better than to harm Lord Megatron's most favorable slave."

"Ravage: report," his droid of a _master _reported, directly the same time as the door to the command room swished open.

"And what has the cat drug in?" Starscream's screechy voice cried out, leaning down from his perch to glare at me. The puss in question tossed me on the floor, circling around me to keep me confined.

"Little fucktwat," I spat at her, taking in no consideration of who else was in the room.

"_Slave_," the traitorous shit silenced me. As much as I hated the mech, didn't mean I particularly _enjoyed _when he was mad at me.

Which was all the time.

"Human femme: found in energon supply closet," Soundwave reported, ever so faithful, ever so loyal, ever so _boring_.

Lord Megatron pinched his nose between his fingers, a preference to his usual booming rage. "Again?"

"I wouldn't have to if your little minions would give the autobots enough fuel!" I shouted back at all the glares I was receiving, standing to give me some leverage against these beasts. "I can't just let them starve! You need to-"

"Such big words for such a tiny little creature," Starscream sneered, taking a finger and not-so-gently shoving me to the ground. The other members of the Decepticon ranks gathered around the table snickered.

I stood, brushing myself off and righting the minimum amount of clothing I was permitted to have, turning to shoot a wicked grin at the con. "If I recall, Screamer, 'Tiny little creature' wasn't what you were calling me a few nights ago,"

This time, the snickers were loaded and directed at the despised seeker, said con fuming with rage.

"Why you littl-"

"Starscream!" Lord Megatron's voice halted any movement, and silenced any laughter in the room. "That won't be necessary,"

"Killjoy," I muttered, turning back towards the almighty Lord. He sat in his throne - _imagine that_ \- a single hand resting on the autobot at his pedes.

I wasn't owned by Megatron directly, no. I didn't get that pleasure. Though, all slave's were his Rudeness', and we were only _loaned_ to the other cons, in appreciation for their loyalty. As soon as they were proven to be unloyal, their slaves confiscated, and either forced to work, used by his Lord, or given up to work in the mines. But no, Lord Megatron was very satisfied with the single autobot that he claimed at his own, who was constantly at his side, and whom no other decepticon was permitted to touch, or even look, without his direct consent.

The great Autobot leader: Rodimus Prime.

After Megatron paraded him around Cybertron's streets, along with all of his high commanding officers, and yours truly, placing the cause of the war squarely on him and the other Prime.

There was a public flogging of all autobots, though one of the great Primes was the most viewed, most attended, and longest of all. Most of the decepticons had cheered, encouraging Megatron to keep going until the autobot dangled from the pole by his wrists alone, forced into stasis.

Through the whole ordeal, he never uttered a single sound.

At first, I've heard, Rodimus was very rebellious against Megatron's commands. The instance made in the city square was repeated multiple times in the confines of their rooms, with the same results. He was very much like me, in the beginning.

But then they started executing Autobots.

One by one, Megatron executed five of our friends, and forced our Prime to watch. He, apparently, had to bound to the floor in rope, metal, _and_ stasis cuffs, just to keep him at bay as they were in progress. The autobots were hand picked by Megatron specifically. Most of the bots closest to Prime were already selected and given to some of his command, being rid of them would hurt Megs more than not. Slingshot, from the aerialbots, was chosen to break up the bots, keeping them from forming Superion. Hot Spot, to keep the two medics that we had left listening to their master's every word for fear of sharing his fate. Moonracer, to keep the femmes at bay. Bulkhead, because it finally drove the rest of the Wreckers into silence; though, weather it actually worked or if they're just plotting their revenge, no one is sure. And finally, Ultra Magnus. He was the final one, the one that finally silenced Rodimus. Now, he no longer fought his _master's_ command. He is always doing the best that he can, to try and keep the rest of his autobots safe. Though there was no guarantee his obedience kept them alive.

I am the only one who can talk with him, and I was there in the weeks following the executions. It has destroyed Rodimus, knowing that he is the reason for the deaths of his friend. _He_ is the reason that they're dead. If only he'd just listened in the first place, they'd still be there.

And no matter what anyone said, this is what he believed.

"What are we going to do with you, slave?" _Lord_ Megatron vented a sigh, watching me curiously as he stroked Rodimus' helm.

"You could just kill me," I shrugged, kicking the non existent dust and shoving my hands in my not pockets.

"Allow me to do the honor," Starscream sneered, activating his blasters and aiming it dangerously close to my skin.

I didn't even flinch.

Megatron had his own fusion cannon powering up the next moment, aimed directly at Starscream's helm with a loud order to stand down.

Reason I don't fear? I'm too valuable to old Megsy.

Makeshift? Does that sound familiar? Well, that's my daddy. My momma? Human. She had no idea who she was fucking, but she did. I was born, An adult about three months later, and now I'm frozen currently. Shockwave is apparently still running studies on my blood/energon, but even he is confused.

Best part? I inherited some of his amazing abilities. By some, I mean my silent steps, and the ability to make myself unseen.

Whereas with Mirage, they could alter his frame, planting controls in his collar, so that he can't operate said command anymore. Myself, though, am a squishy, gross human. They can't keep me from disappearing so easily. But _Lord_ Megatron has deemed me to valuable to get rid of.

Plus, he's trying to pay his respects to the apparent war hero that was once my father. May he rust in pieces.

Starscream lowered his blaster, grumbling something under his breath that I had chosen to ignore.

"Astrotrain reports that he can no longer keep up with you and your antics, human," his greatness snarled at me again.

"Imagine that," I mumbled. "The shit can't even himself, let alone another being."

"Soundwave. How many is that now?"

"Human femme: two seeker masters-"

"You can't even count them as Masters," I interrupted, Soundwave pausing slightly and Ravage growling at me. "Screamey and Crackerhead didn't even do anything." I could hear the jet engines rumbled with rage, myself smiling.

"-the combaticons, the constructicons, and now Astrotrain," the droid finished.

I smiled slightly at my extensive list of conquests. After I discovered that I was more useful alive than dead, I no longer feared what they did to me. My favorite game: how to escape the shitheads and explore. Most of the time the goal was to get more energon for those in need. Like it was today.

Most of the time I failed the last part of the game. Like I did.

"Suggestion,"

At this, even myself gaped openly at the monotone that spoke next. I even saw Rodimus quirk glance up.

"Yes, Soundwave?" Megsy asked with a quizzical look on his face. "What is it?"

"Human femme: released with Soundwave. Reason: Ravage only one who can catch her. Also: maybe can train in methods others failed at,"

"Oh no," I petitioned immediately. "No way am I going with him just to be the pussy's play thing all day. I see enough of her when I don't want to, I don't think I could deal with her all day long."

Unfortunately, my complaints fell on deaf audios.

"If you want her, Soundwave, she is yours." My mouth fell to the floor. "Though I don't understand why you'd want her,"

"Soundwave: skilled in training stubbornness out. Example: Ravage. Frenzy. Rumble-"

"We get it! Your little hellions were once even better at being hellions,"

Ravage growled at me, arching her back slightly. I responded in the same manner, hissing at the larger cat without any fear.

"Very well, Soundwave, she is yours," Megatron relaxed back in his throne. "You may come receive her tomorrow morning."

I froze. _What_?

"She will remain with me for the duration of the night. Slave," he smacked Rodimus upside the helm, shoving him away from the throne. "Fetch and take to my room. I will join after the meeting."

The red and Orange flamed mech said nothing as he quickly walked over to me. I was about to protest, but those blue eyes silenced me quickly. I wasted no time stepping into his offered hand, carefully holding onto those gentle but scarred fingers as he lifted me and carried me away.

* * *

o.O.o

It wasn't until we reached the safety of Megatron's quarters that the silence finally broke.

Rodimus was glaring at me, myself right back with my hand on my hip.

The silence was heavy, but neither of us was willing to break the silence.

Yet.

_Master_ would be coming.

"The silence is suffocating, isn't it?" I quirked, the side of my lip turning up in a sly smile.

Rodimus vented a sigh, before dropping to the floor, his knees folding under him, like I'd come to understand Megatron to like his slave when he was waiting for him.

"Why do you do this, Circuit?" he pleaded, his voice weakened. He still held the firmness of it, and on the occasion that he'd shout, it still brought every bot in the room to attention. But this? This pleading? It wasn't the same Rodimus.

It broke me to hear him like this.

"Don't use that voice," I argued, resting a gentle hand on his thigh. "You _know_ why I do what I do,"

"What if he does the same thing to you that he did to me?" he pleaded. "Who will they choose?"

"Rodimus," I eased gently. "I won't. Whereas I am defiant and rude and won't listen, whenever they get me into bed I obey, and that's all they really want. After enough force is provided, and after enough mech's are threatened, I obey. They know that. You know that. _Everybody_ knows that. It's okay. They won't touch me."

He vented a sigh in frustration again, before nodding. "What were you doing this time?"

"Getting more energon," I sighed, crossing my arms and plopping a seat on his palm. "Ironhide's levels have been consistently below the add line, and Optimus _always_ needs more." I didn't miss the flicker of hope at the names. "I was also going to bring some to you, you've been running low as well,"

Rodimus' optics softened once he realized what my intentions were. I didn't disobey the decepticons for the sole purpose of my enjoyment; who _likes_ being raped?

Well, there's a fetish for that. To each their own, I guess.

"How is Optimus?" He strained, his optics larger than before.

After his flogging, Optimus was sent downstairs, to Megatron's dungeon, or whatever. I am the only Autobot that sees him, and that's only because it's my first stop after I escape, which is often. He is kept at the lowest energon levels possible, and whenever Megsy has a bad day, he becomes a punching bag. Whenever the bots used to rebel against their masters, in the beginning of the arrangement, every morning, Megs would produce a showing of Optimus' flogging, where he received the punishments of every Autobot the day before. Ratchet and I were the leading troops encouraging peace throughout the Autobots, in order to cease the beatings. Then I encouraged keeping the rest of them from seeing the loved Prime. Megsy thinks it's to keep them from him. Real reason? They don't need to see the condition he's in. It'll start a war all over agaIn.

"He's been better," I sighed, offering a gentle smile.

"He's coming," Rodimus muttered, moving his one hand behind his back, his other holding me in his hand forward, bowing head like Megatron no doubt instructed him too.

"Oh joy," I muttered to myself, laying flat on my back with my feet crossed in the air.

Rodimus bounced his fingers a bit, a silent order to behave myself, just as the demon walked through the door.

We were both still as the con circled, my eyes focused on nothing in particular, though I could hear Rodimus' spark hum in worry; not for himself, but for the human he held in his grasp.

"Seems stuffy in here," I noted, more so to myself. Megsy stopped behind Rodimus, watching me with curious optics. I met his optics, a direct violation of his rules, with a hint of mischief in my smile. "Oop, there's the source. Rodimus, you've really gotta do a better job of cleaning this dump,"

Megatron roared furiously, kicking Rodimus squarely in the back. The autobot didn't produce a single sound of discomfort, as always, just simply wrapping his fingers around my body as he hit the floor, protecting me.

"Hey, asshole!" I demanded as RP struggled to pick himself off the ground. "The fuck was that for? Your battle isn't with him!"

"You're right," the warlord thundered, leaning in close to me, pressing his full weight to a single point on Rodimus' back while he was doing so. Though he'd never let the _Lord_ know, I knew it was hurting him. I needed to stop it. "The battle I had with him, I ended," My retort to that was right on the edge of my tongue, but I bit it back. Literally, I could taste the metal in my blood. "No comment? Good," he plucked me out of Rodimus hand, whose frame relaxed as soon as Megatron's weight was off it.

"What will it be today, Lord Megatron?" I snidely asked him. He set me on the berth, before relaxing beside me. In a fraction of seconds, the holoform of Megatron stood before me, towering over me.

_This _incarnation of Megatron scared me. _This_ Megatron could give me the look. The Look, the one that _he_ gave me, the one that everyone used when they expected me to obey them. I don't know why the thirty foot Cybertronians weren't scary, but the 6 foot humans intimidated me beyond belief.

"You know what I want," he sneered, his clothes disappearing the next instant.

I could feel Rodimus Prime's anger from his spot on the floor as I wrapped my mouth around him.


	2. Dancing In The Dark

I was jerked out of bed the next morning by my hair.

I cringed inwardly, grasping at the strands and trying to ease the pain a bit. I gasped as I met open air, before my body slammed on the hard ground.

"Ow, fuck," I mumbled. Twisting and looking up, I saw none other than the pussy. "Ravage you little fuck, let go," I grumbled. It took my maybe half a second longer before I realized that he was dragging me out the door.

With nothing on.

"Stop!" I squirmed, desperately. I looked up to see his optics focused dead ahead, paying no mind to my dress. "Ravage! At least let me stop and get some clothes on!" He drug me into the hall right as I said to that last part, and much to my demise, we were not alone out there.

"Why?" Starscream sneered. "It's not like we haven't seen it before!"

I yelled in frustration, still holding onto my hair as I was pulled down the hall. No matter how much I fought, screamed, shouted, pleaded, begged, that stupid fucking cat just kept on dragging me. Down the hall, out the door, down the street, across that street, into another door, up a flight a stairs, and into yet another door. When I was finally released, the skin on my sides, back and stomach was scratched beyond recognition, and though they're not part of the permanent scars I have, they still weren't pretty to look at.

"Razor-bite finally had enough play?" I edged on, sitting up and assessing the damage as she prowled around me in a circle.

"Provoking Ravage: unwise. Especially on her own territory."

I moaned aloud, falling to the floor and flipping over onto my stomach. "Primus, just strike me dead now! I can't live with a monotoned droid!"

"Human femme: will obey,"

I scoffed. "Yeah, as if _no one's_ tried that one before!"

"Human femme: will obey, or will be forced to obey." I rolled my eyes. "Human femme: come." I didn't move. Ravage growled at me, myself choosing to simply smile. "Human femme: I will not ask again,"

"Soundwave: call my by my real name!" I argued back, staring at the ceiling. "Then, I _might_ obey,"

There was silence in the room, besides the cat's pacing.

"Human femme: slave. Slave: asks, not demands,"

I rolled my eyes again, draping a single arm over my eyes. "Human femme: prefers to go by Circuit. _Please_,"

"Human femme: will address as master. Human femme: begin again,"

I groaned again, this time twisting a bit to glare in the general direction the monotone was coming from. "I would prefer you call me by my _name_, Circuit, please, _master_,"

"Circuit: come,"

If I had a computer system, I'd probably have to reboot it. I looked into the blank visor, the con waiting patiently.

"Uh … okay," I peeled myself off the ground, ignoring the claws of death, moving to the new decepticon I now had to refer to as master. I hesitantly stopped at his pedes, awaiting … what?

There was the sound of static behind me, a shiver shot up my back, bringing my shoulders to my ears. The telltale sound of a holoform activating. And, I wasn't clothed.

"Circuit: turn,"

"And if I don't?" I challenged, shoving the gulp down my throat.

_This isn't _him. _This isn't him, you're not even on the same planet as him anymore. _

"Circuit: will turn. State of undress: doesn't bother me. If Circuit doesn't turn: Soundwave won't dress,"

"Dress?" I argued, quickly flipping around, fully prepared to yell at him for .. something. But when I met his gaze, I froze.

Soundwave was not _that_ bad looking. He was taller than me, not as tall as Optimus was in his holoform, nor Megatron, but tall. He was muscular, probably transferring from his mech form. But his _face_. His red eyes pierced through mine, his lips settled in a line, watching me carefully.

"Circuit: …" he held up a bra, his hands holding the straps through the straps.

"Uh… thanks?" I questioned, reaching for the bra. He pulled back, shaking his head. When I finally set my hands down to my side, he offered it up to me once again. "Uh .. no," I demanded once I realized his intentions. "No, no, I will not. No, Soundwave, I can dress myself."

"Soundwave: understand Circuit's ability to dress self. Soundwave: won't allow it. Circuit: will address as master, and will obey."

I growled in frustration, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "And if I don't?"

"Soundwave: very patient. Circuit: will obey eventually. Humans: do not enjoy having certain body parts exposed. State of undress: does not bother me. Will bother: Circuit. Eventually."

I met his stare and held it, daring him to back down. They all did, eventually.

Except, apparently, Soundwave. His gaze hammered down on me, the feeling rising in my throat. Despite my mind's reminders, despite knowing that _he_ was thousands of light years away, I bowed my head, obeying.

I threaded my hands through the straps, allowing the decepticon to place firmly over my breasts. As much as I hated allowing it, Soundwave never let one of his fingers brush the flesh on my chest, nor did his eyes sway from mine.

"Circuit: turn,"

I did as told, without too much fight. He clasped the bra, hopefully on the last setting, before ordering me to turn again. He knelt down before me, something I wasn't used to, and offered the leg hole of underwear. _My_ underwear. I lifted a leg slightly, almost falling over immediately. I repeated this process a few times, before growling at myself.

"Circuit: not adapted to gravity?"

"I've never had to," I grumbled. "Standing on one leg isn't exactly a desired performance when interfacing, without something or some_one_ to hold me there,"

Soundwave considered the new obstacle for only a nanoklik. "Circuit: may use my shoulders to steady self."

"Oh…" I hesitated to touch the man's firm shoulders. "Thanks,"

Stepping into the underwear and jeans were much easier now.

This process proceeded until I was standing, fully dressed in front of Soundwave. He was still standing over me, holding my eye contact very carefully. I shifted nervously under his gaze, trying to look at anything but him.

He took a step forward.

I took one back.

He did it again.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him as he backed me up. I didn't stop until I felt something solid beneath me. Unfortunately for me, he did not. He pushed forward until our bodies were almost touching, myself backed as far as I could into the wall. "Soundwave?"

His hands flashed out, and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. Instead, they slammed into the wall on either side of me creating a loud smack that echoed in my ears. Expecting a slap, I closed my eyes, and that's how they stayed until the ringing stopped. When I opened my eyes, Soundwave was right in front of me, his face inches from mine.

"Circuit: will address master. Or, punishment will ensue."

"What're you going to do?" I spat. "Hit me? Tease me? I promise I can handle it. I've had worse,"

"Soundwave: doesn't hit. Circuit: mine. I don't damage my possessions."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "Can't have your prized possession dented and looking like scrap, huh?"

He reached forward, grasping my chin roughly with his hand, his thumb resting gently on top. I winced a little, not expecting this. "Circuit: will address master."

"Soundwave: can go fuck himself," I growled back, mustering all the strength I had to shove the little voice down in my head.

Something seemed to click in his head, before he grabbed a hold of my wrist and _drug_ me down the hall. I didn't ask questions, until we got to a room.

"What are you doing?" I started pulling back, trying to free myself from his death grip. "Soundwave, what-" He swung the door open, pulling me past him and inside. It was cold, and dark, but everything else was in pristine condition. The floor was carpeted, a bed in the far corner, and a couple dressers. There was no light, and no window. Not even a scrapping keyhole.

"Circuit: will stay here. Duration of punishment: unknown. Circuit: will obey,"

"What was it that Jazz used to call you?" I tried to pull the little bit of information from _somewhere_ … "Ah yes. Whatever you say, _Sawndie_,"

That was the last thing I said before the door shut, and I was left in complete darkness.


	3. Deal With The Devil

Note to self; arguing with the new master, not one of the best points in my career of arguing with decepticons.

Soundwave was different than the others. He was true to his word, he never hit me. He'd come in, what I assumed to be three times a day, and fed me. That's right, _fed_ me. He had energon pellets that I had referred to as a treat when I tried to refuse them. Again, he had backed me into a corner and stared me down. When that didn't work, he'd grip my face in his hand, squeezing against my teeth until I opened, deposited one in. If I didn't spit it out, and I swallowed, he'd let go. When I did, he'd repeat the task, but clamp a hand over my mouth and held my nose, effectively cutting off my air supply, until I swallowed. He didn't hit, he didn't threaten, or anything like that.

But I must admit. I'd take a beating over being locked in a dark room on my own any day.

What I assumed to be a few hours ago, Soundwave had came in and tucked me in for the night, as he had previous nights. I know, what a sweetspark. Whereas I had already decided to give into his demands to call him master - I am a slave, after all - I decided to not give him this.

When he finally returned, I was curled up in a far corner, shivering from the cold I was exposed to from the lack of my blanket.

"Good morning, master," I greeted, not moving as he looked between the bed and myself. "Your oh so great and humble servant thanks you tremendously for your treatment of her. May she be released into the light of the world now, please, master?"

Soundwave stared at me for a moment, before nodding. "Request: granted."

I couldn't help the small amount of hope that came with those simple words. "Oh, thank you master," I still said sarcastically, moving to stand and approach him. When I tried to pass, he grabbed my bicep and yanked me back in front of him. He tilted my head up, exposing my face completely to him.

"Circuit: triple changer,"

_What_. "E-Excuse me? … "

"Circuit: triple changer," he repeated, without changing anything, or moving to explain any more or any less.

"I heard that the first time!" he pinched the skin of my neck harshly, myself not helping a flinch. "Master,"

"Circuit: triple changer," he paused, watching me carefully. "Circuit: human form, bipedal mode, vehicle mode,"

I swallowed thickly. This was information no decepticon was supposed to know. This was information that was supposed to be deeply hidden, done by Perceptor the first chance he got once we realized the war was done. Optimus Prime himself had saw to it. No decepticon knew.

I stared at Soundwave in complete awe, and fear. "How did you-"

"Soundwave: knows everything about his possessions,"

I scoffed. "You wish you knew everything." he pinched me again. "Master,"

"Circuit: still hesitant to address properly. Cir-"

"Oh master," I pleaded, with a shit ton of sarcasm. "Don't leave me locked up in here anymore! I just can't take it! Oh, please mas-"

"Circuit: will allow me to finish." I shut up quickly, ignoring the tightening grip on my chin. "Circuit: has attempted. Attempts: accepted. Mistakes: expected. Behavior: will improve, in time. With more reminders," he pinched my neck again, this time I only narrowed my eyes at him. "Circuit: come," he turned and walked out the door.

I hesitated for a second, before following him. Once we reached the main room, the holoform disappeared, and the bipedal mode of the decepticon appeared above me. I paused at his pedes, looking frantically up at him.

"Circuit: assume bipedal mode,"

_No!_ "I'd rather not, master," I eased, bowing my head respectfully. "I worked so hard to hide-"

"Lord Megatron: knows of this information. Knew: the second I uncovered it. Lord Megatron: requests an audience."

_Shit. _This was a problem. I sighed deeply, knowing the solution, but not liking that the odds were against me.

"Master?" his face remained unchanged, eyeing my suspicious attitude adjustment. "Permission to ask a favor?"

"Circuit: never asked favors before. Why now?"

"I'm hoping you'll agree,"

He paused, processing the information. "Circuit: may ask,"

I hesitated. Asking this favor may show weakness, which may encourage the all powerful Soundwave to use it against me. But, if they found out what we worked so hard to hide, it must be done.

"Master, could… Can you take me to See Optimus? .. Before we see Lord Megatron? .."

He was silent for a moment, which scared me. I bowed my head respectfully, awaiting his answer. "Circuit: be on best behavior?"

"Yes, master,"

"Favor: granted."

I beamed up at him with the largest smile I could muster. "Thank you master," he held out his servo, which I climbed onto without hesitation.

I can be a good slave. When I want to be. After all, this is all I was for _him _back home.

Soundwave walked the familiar path through decepticon headquarters to the prison that held the almighty autobot leader. I had failed to get him energon before I was caught the last time, and God only knows how long Soundwave kept me in that room.

… I bet my mouth didn't encourage him to let me out anytime. But again.

I can be a good slave. When I want to be.

He lowered his servo to the ground once we reached the front of the cell I was seeking. I scampered off, bounding between the bars and running towards the heap of red and blue metals.

"Circuit: …" I paused, turning obediently at the call of my name. Soundwave was leaning against the opposite wall, watching me carefully. "Ten minutes,"

"Understood, master," I sighed deeply, but wasted no time turning back to running towards the heap of metals.

"Optimus," I whispered lightly, encouraging the bot to wake up. I searched for his face, celebrating slightly when I found it. "Optimus. Optimus love, it's me,"

He groaned in pain, turning into my touch despite the unpleasantness of moving. His optics shuttered, the faint blue glow casting a shadow behind me. His lipplates turned up into a smile, servo attempting to move towards me. "Cir … Circuit," he eased.

"I'm sorry I can't bring anything for you this time," I choked out, trying to blink the tears away. His voice still was that deep baritone, but now it was laced with static, weakened, and - only for me - held pain. "I had to hitch a ride,"

He didn't say anything for a minute, just simply holding my gaze and relishing in the touch I provided. Upon more careful observation, I discovered why he wasn't exactly reciprocating the touch I was giving him. His wrists were bound behind him, more likely stasis cuffs. His frame had, if even possible, more dents and scratches, but the most disturbing were the unmistakable burn marks of an electro whip. They laced beautifully across his back, forming a drawing, the few I could see just peeped over his shoulder struts. I cringed inwardly, knowing full well how he obtained these new scars.

"Optimus," I eased, glancing back to the front of the cell at Soundwave. I had both mechs watching me with utmost curiosity. I wondered for a moment if Soundwave was listening to us, before I deemed it not appropriate. "Soundwave knows."

The venting before me halted abruptly, his spark humming in confusion and anger, pain and fear. "H-How.."

"I don't know. He has informed Megsy, and said tyrant is requesting an audience. With _me._"

Optimus cringed, his spark humming more so in fear now. I stroked his cheek, trying to urge calm, ease, peace. "I-I assssume, refusing .. out of question," he forced out, watching me carefully.

"Yes sir," I bowed my head. "I promised Soundwave I'd behave if he brought me down here. He said we had ten minutes," he quirked an optic ridge. "I'm with him now. He's trying to train me. Even though, autobots know I don't need trained. I'm already the perfect little slave," I bowed my head even more, my hand coming to a stop on Optimus' face.

"Cir…" he called my attention, a call I couldn't ignore. I met his optics, watching him as he carefully tried to form his next sentence. "St - onger than … thinks,"

I smiled, gently pressing my forehead against his face. "Only for you, Optimus,"

"Circuit … t-form .. now?" he asked, his optics laced with hope.

I offered him a gentle smile before backing away. Closing my eyes, I allowed the devices deep within my skin tissue to activate. My skin folded away, metal taking place. The metals expanded, producing more and more until I reached the end of the lines. I pushed both arms out, before kicking both legs, and pushing up with my head. It was like breaking out of a box, a box you'd been stuck in for a very, very long time.

When I looked down at Optimus, I had to do just that; look down. He was staring up at me, his spark humming with content, watching me stretch the years of being trapped in that body away. When we were both standing at full height, I came up to Optimus' chest plates. A smile touched his lips as I bent down to his level, cupping his face with my hand appropriately now.

"So .. m'ny years … I, forgot'n .."

I smiled, directing my body to lay down on the ground. With his servos behind him, he couldn't return the hold I was giving him. Despite that, I pulled his frame into mine, as much as I could. When he finally leaned into me, his helm resting in the curve of my chest plates, he rested his full weight on my frame. I didn't mind, even though the metals dug into the ground. He eased as I held him in place, my arm wrapped firmly around his shoulder plates so he wouldn't roll back onto the ground. My other hand still cupped his face, digits tracing the glyphs embedded into the sensitive metals.

It wasn't long before I heard someone else in the room. Soundwave leaned over me, taking over my vision. I vented a deep sigh, shaking the bot in my arms. "I must go," I eased him back to his spot on the floor. His eyes clearly stated that he didn't want me to leave, his spark humming in distress after I removed my touch, but he didn't make any more noise, not with a decepticon present. "I will return, Optimus Prime," I promised, allowing Soundwave to bind my wrists in front of me. "I promise," I was led out of the cell, the only sound being the hum of hope.

* * *

I didn't know what was worse. My secret being uncovered, or finally walking through the halls of the decepticon headquarters like the submissive slave I was supposed to be. It's not that I couldn't, I just … Didn't want to. For the first time in … ever, I felt grateful towards a decepticon. Soundwave didn't have to take me down there, he could've easily refused. But he did. He gave me that moment with Optimus.

Soundwave had a firm grip on my elbow, but he didn't have to steer me. Whereas all my trips to this sector of the building were from the fangs of the demon cat, I still knew the way. Decepticons and neutrals alike paused in the halls to watch as he led me away. I kept my helm bowed, in perfect obedience, choosing it as opposed to glaring their stares down.

We paused in front of the doors, Soundwave pausing for a moment. He grasped my chin, tilting my head back to see my face. I met his optics, holding them firmly as the silence settled around us.

"Circuit: behave?"

"Yes master," I agreed, nodding my head in the tight space I had available to me. I hesitated for a moment, before continuing. "Thank you… For that."

"Circuit: only speak when spoken to. Address Soundwave and Megatron as master, everyone else: sir. Speak truthfully. Understood?"

"Yes master,"

Content, he released my chin and went back to grabbing hold of my elbow. Before the door opened, though, he paused and quietly whispered as much as a monotone could into my audios.

"Behavior: may influence future visits to the Prime,"

Before I could properly react to that, the doors slid open. I bowed my helm, allowing him to direct me into the room. Upon my entrance, the room quieted. Our pedesteps echoed throughout the room, my gaze focused on the ground in front of me. We halted before Megatron, Soundwave tilting forward in a bow. After a second's hesitation, I followed suit, dipping down lower than the mech beside me. I was a slave, after all.

"Soundwave," I could hear the grin on his face. I looked up, meeting optics with Rodimus. His were wide, taking in my frame. "I hear you've uncovered a deeply hidden secret,"

I inwardly cringed at the tone he was using, though I didn't allow myself to show it. "Affirmative," monotone replied.

"She's actually quiet today," Starscream moved forward, standing in front of me. I was just slightly shorter than he was, still capable of staring him in the eye. "What's the matter, slave? Got caught and now you're silent?"

_Yes!_ "Master ordered good behavior, _sir_," I spat at him dryly. "I was given clear instructions, I will not disobey,"

Starscream glared at me, the servo on my elbow tightening. I didn't break any of the rules I was given, I was hoping the mech caught onto that.

"Are you going to tolerate this, Soundwave!?" Starscream screeched, holding his servos out to me.

"Circuit: given clear instructions. Instructions: being followed. No need to punish good behavior,"

"Talking back to a commanding officer is good behavior?" Starscream argued again, looking between us and Megsy. _Uh oh._

"Circuit: repeat rules,"

_Shit._ "Only speak when spoken to, speak truthfully, address appropriately, master,"

Soundwave nodded once, turning his attention away from Starscream and back on Megatron, who was simply sitting back watching the whole ordeal, petting the autobot kneeling on the floor next to him.

I tapped into Rodimus' personal comm link, deactivating the blocker temporarily. He was giving me a worried look, and I didn't blame him. It'd been a while, and when I finally emerged from Soundwave's room of darkness, I was revealed, and moved back to my submission phase. Rodimus knew that he couldn't reply back to me through an open comm, this wasn't the first time I've tapped into their systems to communicate without the outside audiences knowing. But I can do nothing about the damage done to their comm link personally.

.:: Traded obedience for Optimus time,::. I encouraged him. .:: It isn't like before, I'm still here. Don't worry. ::.

His face eased as I replaced the blocker, retreating back to my own world.

.:: Circuit: not to use comm link until we leave, ::.

It took every ounce of my body not to openly gape at Soundwave. Out of the corner of my optics, he hadn't moved a single bit, optics still fixed ahead on Megatron's beaming face. Dread swept over me, my spark sinking a bit in my chest.

"Slave," Megatron stated. "Come here,"

Soundwave released the hold on my elbow, allowing me to move forward. I knew what was expected of me, though bowing before Megsy was not one of the rules. I didn't have to. So I stood stock still in front of him, meeting optic contact like it was nothing.

"You're an autobot?" he observed the solid red symbol on my chest thoughtfully.

"Yes master," I replied, Megatron's optics widening at the instructed vocabulary.

"Master?" he questioned, looking behind me at Soundwave.

"Master Soundwave instructed me to call himself, and Lord Megatron master. Reasons are unclear, but I'd assume it's because you are Lord over all, master. Nothing happens without your okay," _Except for when I'm involved._

He stewed over this for a moment, his servo lightly tracing the dents in his autobot's helm. I shot Rodimus an apologetic look before meeting Megsy's optics again.

"Interesting," he vented a sigh, his optics moving to take in my frame. "And, as for your abilities?"

He didn't specify, but I knew to what he was referring to. In response, I directed the energon in my veins to surge, vibrating against the metals inside. I vanished in an instant, the other decepticons in the room starting to murmur in their discomfort.

I grinned.

"Sondwave!" Starscream scolded. "Where is she?"

"Circuit: hasn't moved from her spot."

_What_?

"How can you be so sure, Soundwave?" Megatron questioned, eyeing the spot I was standing in previously with an optic ridge raised.

"Circuit: not instructed to move."

I vented an easy sigh, allowing my energon to still, my frame reappearing where it was a moment before. He was right, of course, I hadn't moved. I was still feeling grateful for the trip and time with Optimus.

"Very good," Megatron sneered. "Soundwave, I applaud the progress you've made. If her training continues to be positive as such, send her out with your symbionts."

"As you command, Lord Megatron," monotone bowed, myself doing the same again.

"Dismissed,"


End file.
